DsbA is a potent oxidizing catalyst which is essential for correct disulfide bond formation and thus for the structure, stability and eventual function of secreted proteins. DsbA exists in two forms - oxidized and reduced. The crystal structure of oxidized DsbA was determined in 1993. We have recently identified crystals of reduced DsbA which require synchrotron radiation for measurement of high resolution data.